


Nickname

by massuneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun was in the Track Club and he absolutely hated his nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

It was the first day of the school year again, and as second year students Shun and Yuto were getting ready to display their respective clubs’ strong points so that they’d get even more new members for their club this year. Shun had already changed into the tank top and short shorts and he’s getting ready for the annual relay race. All sports club were participating in the race, and as a member of track club he’s determined to keep the winning streaks going in for his club.

“Do you really can’t help with the News and Broadcasting Club after your race is done?” asked Yuto as he passed a bottle of sport drink to Shun. Shun caught it with one hand and placed it on his side before finishing re-tying his shoes.

“I’ve promised captain to help showing some freshmen around after the race, sorry,” replied Shun as he stood up. He took the sport drink bottle and shoved it back to Yuto.

“Don’t make ridiculous comments again; at least not this time,” he half-begging-half-threatening Yuto, and the shorter boy just shrugged as he took the bottle from Shun’s hand.

“I’m not in charge for today’s race broadcast,” Yuto replied lightly. Shun scrunched his brows and huffed as he walked to the field.

The members of various sport clubs in Heartland Academy had already gathered and they’re discussing about their strategies and runner sequence again. It had been decided that Shun would be the last runner since he’s the fastest member. He had no objection about the sequence but he had a very bad feeling about Yuto’s words that he’s not the one in charge for the race broadcast. Whatever it was, Shun still tried to focus on the race anyway and blocked out bad thoughts.

After some opening speech from the commentator, the race began. The first runner of Track Club was in par with the American Football Club and the Basketball Club. Everyone was yelling and cheering for their clubs, while the freshmen were half terrified half excited at the whole atmosphere. The second runner took the baton and the yell from both Track Club and the Basketball Club got louder since the second runner of the Basketball Club finally passed the Track Club’s second runner. The American Football Club was in par with the Archery Club and the Kendo Club and they’re chasing the Track Club very closely from behind. Onto the third runner, it became even more hectic as the Archery Club’s runner outrun the other clubs, and the Track Club fell short to the fourth place.

As the third runner of the Track Club got closer to the finish line, Shun got ready to receive the baton. “GO GET THEM, KUROSAKI!” yelled the third runner as he passed the baton, and Shun quickly ran as fast as he could.

“Now the Track Club has passed their baton to the last runner, Kurosaki Shun! Will the Ostrich of the Track Club outrun—”

“DON’T. FUCKING. CALL. ME. OSTRICH!!!” shouted Shun as he ran even faster, fueled by anger and embarrassment from the silly nickname. Why Ostrich? Why not Panther or Cheetah or—

“MOVE IT!!” he shouted angrily as he passed a runner. “YOU’RE TOO SLOW!!” he yelled again as he passed another runner. “FUCKING WORMS!!” he felt so good yelling angrily at people as he passed another runner, moving his legs forward, faster, faster, _even faster_ —

“TERRRRRRRIFIC, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The Track Club wins the race! This has been the fourteenth consecutive times for the famous Track Club! Only the fastest can enter!” shouted the commentator, snapping Shun back to reality as he slowed down his pace. He took a jog to complete the track before stepping aside to meet his club members.

“You did it, Kurosaki! That was awesome!” praised the club’s captain as he patted Shun on his back.

“Thanks, Captain,” he replied.

“That was cool, Ostrich Brother,” giggled a familiar voice and Shun knew he was totally screwed.

“Shut up, Ruri. Don’t call me that,” growled Shun. He should’ve remembered that Ruri enrolled to Heartland Academy that year and there’s a chance that she’d watch the race although she could just go someplace else like the News and Broadcasting Club Room, maybe.

“I’ll tell mom and dad that you’re swearing on public, then,” she replied. Shun covered his face with both of his hands.

“Seriously, why Ostrich…” he mumbled.

“Huh? Obviously because your legs are so long, right?” replied a team member obliviously.

“Yeah, and when you ran your legs kind of moves the way an ostrich does… You know, some sort of cycling move?” added another member.

“Also, your name is literally falcon, so we figured if we nicknamed you we’d have to use a bird’s name to respect that,” added the vice captain.

“So, a fast-running bird, of course it’s an Ostrich!” laughed the captain innocently. Shun glared at him.

“It’s Captain’s doing…?” he asked. The captain shrugged.

“Eh, everyone agrees,” the captain replied nonchalantly, and the other members nodded in unison. Shun groaned, Ruri tried to muffle her laugh, and Shun knew he’s not going to get that weird nickname erased soon enough.

_...or maybe too soon._


End file.
